Runaway
by teardrop765
Summary: "It's just you and me now." Buttercup whispered on the plane rubbing her two month bump. Waiting for the plane to lift off. Buttercup Utonium is run away pregnant teenager. After catching her Sister/Best friend and love/baby daddy in bed together she lost all her courage and gained a broken heart. Leaving behind everything and everyone she every cared Buttercup runs away to Japan
1. Prologue

Prologue

Summary:

"It's just you and me now." Buttercup whispered on the plane rubbing her two month bump. Waiting for the Plane to lift off. Buttercup Utonium is run away pregnant teenager. After catching her Sister/Bestfriend and love/baby daddy in bed together she lost all her courage and gained a broken heart. Leaving behind everything and everyone she every cared Buttercup runs away to Japan.

I do not own the PPG.

Prologue:

"Buttercup admit it. You love him." Bliss said sadly. She did something that her older sister could never forgive or forget.

"Babe can you whisper please. I'm trying to sleep I got work in a few hours." the deep sexy raspy sleepy voice came from the other side of Bliss. Buttercup's tears fell faster as she recongized the voice. His voice, the love of her life voice. Buttercup forced a smile on her face.

"What are you talking about. I barely like the bastard. He's all yours." she said aloud but really she was thinking how her bestfriend no her sister betrayed her, how she stole her reason for breathing. Buttercup looked over seeing her love turn and wrap his arm around Bliss.

"Babe come lay back down." he said Buttercup couldn't control the whimper this time and when he looked up at her she lost all control she had.

"Butch, please." Bliss said but before she could say anymore. Buttercup was out their apartment door.

"BUTTERCUP!" Bliss yelled but she was to late,Buttercup was gone. Butch stood up picking up the small white stick that Buttercup dropped and he felt his heart stop when he looked at it.

"Butch, you should leave. I gotta find her." Bliss said getting dressed quickly. But Butch just stood there staring at the stick.

"What is that?' Bliss asked coming towards him, her eyes widening staring at the two pink vertical lines in the center of the stick.

"She's pregnant" Butch sayed quitely. Pausing trying to catch his racing thoughts.

"And its mine" he said. Bliss started to cry thinking about what she did. She had sex with her sister's baby daddy, her best friend's love and worst of all she did it on her own will. Bliss's tears started to fall faster as she thought about everything Buttercup did for her. She looked behind her seeing Butch dressed and grabbing his cell phone pccusionally biting his lip and dailing numbers after three rings, til he finally got an answer.

"Buttercup,please talk to me." Butch said worridly, Bliss could hear the pain and crack in his voice he was going to cry.

"Bye Butch." Bliss heared Buttercup voice it sounded distance, scared, and rough. She's been crying as well. That night Buttercup went missing and no one has heard from her for months. One day Butch gets a text from an unknown number two months after her disapperance saying his worst fear.

"I'm leaving the country." Butch could handle being any state, e could find her. He had vilians looking for her. Hell even Him. But he couldn't ket her leave the country or he'll never see her agian. He could text back his only thought.

"Please, I love You."

! #$%^&*()_+

 **What you guys think? Its an idea I came up with laying in bed thinking and watching Spongebob The Movie (the new one). Anyway I should go to bed I gotta take my sister to summer school in the morining. I know the grammer is bad. If i should continue ley me know.**

 **P.S. Broken Life might be posted even later then what I wnated. Sorry.**

 **R &R **

**Peace.**


	2. Never (Chapter 1 )

**Never**

 **Chapter 1**

*Butch's POV*

I was sitting behind my desk thinking. The two men sitting in front of me shook somewhat vigorously as I stared at them.

"W-we're s-s-sorry boss. She wasn't in Australia. We looked every where we even had 'Ndrangheta help. They couldn't find her anywhere." one man said looking down. Nodding I dismissed them. Sitting back in my chair I thought of other countries she could be in. Sending groups of people there.

"Mr. Jojo." looking up I see my secretary Brat.

"Yes?"

"Your brother is on line 1." she said nodding I pick up the phone pressing the button.

"Yes Brick?"

"Call off the search for a couple days and come spend time with the fam. Our cousins are coming over for the birth." He said. I sighed leaning back in my chair.

"Brick. I ca-"

"Butch Strong Jojo. I'll give you thirty minutes to get your sorry ass in this house. And when you get here. You better be smiling and ready for family time. Or I'll make you." Brick's wife said I could hear the death and feel the rage through the phone.

"Hey Bossy. How are you?"

"Fat. Now get here. NOW." I gulped and nodded knowing she couldn't see me.

"You better hurry Bloss is a lil moody." Brick said.

"A lil? I'll be there in thirty minutes. I promise." I said before hanging up the phone.

*Buttercup's Pov*

I walked around the small cafe taking people's orders. I tried my hardest to maneuver around without knocking stuff over or hurting someone with my eight month belly.

"Hey fatso table three ready for their check." I turned to see Brute slamming her hand down on the bell. I glared at her as picked up the plater and headed over to the table smiling I placed there food down.

"Your so young and all ready?" I looked over to the elderly woman who lifted her hand up. I allowed her to place it on my stomach.

"Your husband must be so proud." the elder man smiled. I smiled back feeling two strong pressures on my tummy.

"TWINS!?" the elder woman eyes brighten and free widely as she smiled.

"We wish you to have strng and healthy babies, miss." the man said bowing to me sightly.

Bowing lightly I thanked them walking away to the kitchen with the tray.

"What's wrong?" I looked up seeing Brute who was washing dishes.

"That man. He said my husband must be so proud for the babies..." She looked at me and sighed.

"Come on BC its been months. Besides we got bigger problems." She said rubbing my back.

"Like?"

"Bubbles called. Bliss won't have the baby unless your there."

"That's absorb. She won't have it til what five more months?" I said taking my apron off.

"You know this is serious...I gotta take you back." I looked at her shocked. Shaking my head.

"No. You said not til the twins were born."

"BC, Bloss threaten to freeze to the baby."


	3. I'M BACK

HELLO MY LOVELY NYMPHS.

I have returned and I will help everyonr who has stayed on here up and help out anyone who dislikes Wattpad, but I will continue using Wattpad also.

Thank You for the support.


	4. Home Horrible Home

**Home Horrible Home**

 **Chapter 2**

*Buttercup Pov*

What am I doing? Why am I here? This is a horrible idea. I should turn around and head back. This isn't right. They wouldn't want to see me.

"BUTTERCUP!" I looked up seeing Brat and her sister Berserk. I walked over to them.

"Omg your fat." Brat said staring at my belly.

"I'm pregnant Brat." I felt my left eye twitch as Berserk just shook her head taking my bag walking me to the car. As we got there I say a flash looking around I saw nothing. Shrugging I got in the passenger seat leaning the chair back as Brat got in the driver's seat and Berserk in the back.

*Butch's Pov*

Ace stood in front of me laying pictures down on my desk.

"This better be good Ace." I faced him already pissed that no one has found her.

"I think you'll like this." he Handed the photos to me. Her hair was longer. A lot longer down to the base of her back. She looked like she was glowing. I looked over the pictures her she seemed to be pissed/scared to be here.

"Where is she." It was more of demand than a question.

"She's Staying at the Plutonium's." Ace stated watching me stand up grabbing a picture off the desk walking out the door heading straight towards the Plutonium's.

[+×÷°*'¬]

*Bliss POV*

I sat outside the bar waiting for the drunken fool I called my boyfriend to stumble out.

"Stay the fuck out of here you piece of shit." I stood up from the hood of my car walking over to the white haired figure that dropped to the ground.

"Fuck you. Ya old bastard." He spat blood at the middle aged bar owner. The owner lifted his foot up to stomp him to the ground.

"HEY. DON'T TOUCH HIM." I yelled getting the owner's attention. He looked at me placing his foot calmly on the ground.

"I can't wait for Buttercup to come back so she can handle people like you two." the owner mumbled glaring down at is before he walked back into the bar.

"Blast you gotta stop drinking have. Your gonna get banded from another bar." I said helping him up and walking towards the car. I laid him down on the back sit thinking about what the owner had said.

What would I do? What would I say? If she did come back. If she came back just for a day. What would I tell her?

"You'll know when it happens now shut up." I looked at blast his dark grey eyes where hidden by his hair.

"You promised you wouldn't read my thoughts again; only she can do that." I said starting the car.


	5. Family Reunion

**Family Reunion**

 **Chapter 3**

*Butch's pov*

I pulled into the plutonium drive way. I got ready to get out my car before Brute sat down in my passenger seat.

"Hey daddy. How you doin?" I glared at her as she smirked at me.

"What do you want?"

"Oh its simple. Leave my best friend alone. You wanna talk to her then do it tomorrow at Berserk's Party." That's all she said before she slammed the door walking inside her house.

[+×÷=°^'*]

So I'm going to Go ahead and tell y'all this bubbles and boomer are not together...sorry. But they are roommates if that helps.

*Bubbles Pic*

~BANG~ ~BANG~

"BUBS WAKE THE FUCK UP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I turned in my bed removing the cover off of me.

"I'M UP BOOM JUST PLEASE STOP BANGING." I grabbed my head getting out of going to drink AGAIN. I picked out my white sundress and blue flats. Leaving my hair in it's messy bun I left out the room heading down stairs. Seeing Brat, Bryce and Brat's girlfriend Haley.

"Hello sleeping beauty. How you feelin?" I rolled my eyes as I walk over and laid back down on the couch.

"Bubbs no. We are leaving now. Come on." Boomer grabbed my hand and pulled me up I groaned as I walked to the white jeep getting in the back.

**PPNK House**

*Buttercup's Pov*

I was tired and cranky an all of this was too fuckin much. Berserk wasn't even here at her OWN party and the constant sound of Jingle Bells and shit was giving me an headache. Brute was the only one here and she insisted I stayed down stairs in the living room with my feet propped up.

"Yo BC, guests are about to roll in soon." I looked up at Brute as she had a worried look on her face. To be honest I wasn't ready. I didn't want to see my sisters or Butch. But I couldn't just hide forever...well I could I almost hid a whole 9 months could've made it a year. I can grab my plan ticket and go now...nah too risky.

"Yea I'll be fine I got you and your sisters looking after me." I turned back to the TV as the door bell rung.

[+×÷=°^'*]

*Bubbles' Pov*

"Are we there yet?" Me and Brat said simultaneously chanting it towards the driver, Boomer. I could feel the icy glare on me causing me too laugh as we parked in the front yard. Getting out we all grabbed an item from the car and walked to the door Brat was looking around biting her lip when Boomer rung the door bell.

"Brat you ok? Your acting like something bad will happen." I said walking into the house hugging Brute placing the bag of chips I had on the living room table.

"You didn't tell them?" Brute looked towards Brat wide eyed as Brat shook her head. I looked at Boomer who just shrugged his shoulders starring at the two.

"What's wrong is Bloss not coming or something. It's really not a big deal." I smiled at the two but the worry in their eyes didn't subside.

"Bubbles you see um..."

"Hey Brute its hella hard getting back up here. I almost fell twice." Brat was interrupted by a tired voice. I turned around seeing my lost sister she was holding onto the door frame staring at me tears in here eyes. Why is she crying? Shouldn't I be crying? She left me why is she crying?

"Buttercup is back for Blossom's wedding." Brute said. I just continued to stare at her. Her hair gotten longer, her clothes weren't her. She was in a yellow sundress and she was pregnant. My sister was pregnant. Brute walked up to her helping her inside. I held a giggle as she wobbled towards us. She looked at me her hand slowly going to my cheek.

"Bubbly, you promised to never cry again. You're hardcore remember?" I gripped her wrist as she wiped the unknowing tears from my face.

"Buttercup?" my voice sounded shaky. I took in breathe staring into her emerald eyes, tears cascading down my face as I held tighter onto her wrist as she smiled at me.

My sister...she's home.

!#$%^&*()

 **That's all folks the story may be on hold or a slow update. I'm gonna go work on Broken and hopefully finally finish that chapter.**

 **Bye Nymphs.**

 **UPDATE: BLOSSOM WILL NOT BE PREGNANT SHE'LL JUST BE A BRIDEZILLA FOR NOW. (Forgot I had her pregnant...) Actually nah she both. Alright I'm done making ya'll think there's more than one new chapter.**


	6. Buttercup

Buttercup

*Butch's Pov*

 _A Buttercup is a herbaceous plant with bright yellow cup shaped flowers, common in grasslands and as a garden weed. ALL kinds are poisonous and generally avoided by livestock._

But your not like that are you Buttercup? You hate the color yellow cause its too bright and you think it doesn't look good on your skin; when it does actually make you look completely gorgeous, it brings out your eyes and looks so beautiful on your tan skin.

You're not everywhere a person expects to find you, you're not common, not at all. Trust me I spent months searching for you and I couldn't find you with all the villains in the world. Its rare to find someone like you, someone so strong and well powered. Your not perfectly shaped like a small cupped flower no your curved. Gorgeously curved. You're someone whose always there but never noticed. You've been under my nose for so long now.

I must admit you did grow on me like a weed. Something no matter what I tried to do I couldn't get rid of it. I plucked you out of my life but for some reason I can't pluck you out of my heart. You grew fast like no other girl has ever grown on me. To be honest I believe you grew faster than a weed.

There's only one thing I'm never been truly certain when it comes to you? Are you poisonous to humans? People who don't follow the norm are you poisonous or addictive? For the longest I saw you as a drug but was never certain if you would end up killing me or showing me a fantasy that I'll need for the rest of my life.

I parked my car grabbing the bouquet of flowers. 'You can do this Butch, you've only been searching for her for almost 6 months.' Why am I so nervous it's not like she changed. I nodded to myself walking up to the front door seeing my younger Brother at the entrance of the living room.

"What's up Bro? You look like you seen a ghost." I laughed as he looked up at me pointing at the living room entrance.

"Bubbles stop crying. I'm fine" its like everything stopped. I looked over into the living room. There she was. Her eyes seemed brighter like they were glowing. Her hair longer. Her smile. That smile stretched across her lips that seemed to be only thing that hasn't changed.

I looked back up only to catch her eyes. Her pupils seemed to dilate tears building up in the corner of her eyes.

"Hey Buttercup." my voice cracked. She walked to me grabbing my face whipping away unknown tears.

"Butch."

 _Your a drug Buttercup, My drug._

 **!#$%^ &*()**

 **Hey guys sorry for the wait school is being a bitch to me. But I decided to post this little thought i had tonight**.


End file.
